Hail Storm
Description The Hail Storm is a white bulky gun with a water chamber on its back which stores a large amount of water. The Hail Storm fires hailstones forward which will bounce continuously until reaching a target. As the ammunition bounces, it can hit opponents far away that can be reached in a straight line. However, foes that lay above or below you or are standing on a platform is harder to reach, especially because you will need to calculate the trajectory of the ball and also, the hailstone does very little damage, but Fire Rate more than compensates for it. Because of this, the Hail Storm has been abandoned as a weapon in favour of better bounce weapons like the Assault Bouncer and the Particle Cannon despite its high stats. It also shoots unusually slow for its clip size. The clip size you see at the back of the gun is also unusally small for the size and numbers of the projectiles. Great for ambush, but not in a chase. Also, please avoid shooting upwards at enemies too far up. A person on a jump pad can be even faster than the Hail Storm's hail. Md. Sage has this weapon for his automatic section, plus Hail Storm is great with Hair Trigger due to it's high ammo. Best practised in the jungle. It's also the weapon which can make the most kills with one clip. In summary, the Hail Storm isn't the most powerful Automatic weapon, but its huge clip and relatively fast rate of fire make it a (literally) watered-down machine gun. History Surprisingly, the Hail Storm's relative is actually the Icy Chaingun. Its ammo is the same, its clips are both huge and they fire rapidly. It also fires the same kind of ammo, which is ice. Both the guns' clips are water. Countermeasures *Static Field *Emergency Heal *Combat Armor *Teleport Reality Hail is a form of solid precipitation. It consists of balls or irregular lumps of ice, each of which is referred to as a hail stone. Hail stones on Earth consist mostly of water ice and measure between 5 millimetres (0.20 in) and 200 millimetres (7.9 in) in diameter, with the larger stones coming from severe thunderstorms. The METAR reporting code for hail 5 millimetres (0.20 in) or greater in diameter is GR, while smaller hailstones and graupel are coded GS. Hail is possible within most thunderstorms as it is produced by cumulonimbi (thunderclouds),[1] and within 2 nautical miles (3.7 km) of the parent storm. Hail formation requires environments of strong, upward motion of air with the parent thunderstorm (similar to tornadoes) and lowered heights of the freezing level. Hail is most frequently formed in the interior of continents within the mid-latitudes of Earth, with hail generally confined to higher elevations within the tropics. There are methods available to detect hail-producing thunderstorms using weather satellites and weather radar imagery. Hail stones generally fall at higher speeds as they grow in size, though complicating factors such as melting, friction with air, wind, and interaction with rain and other hail stones can slow their descent through Earth's atmosphere. Severe weather warnings are issued for hail when the stones reach a damaging size, as it can cause serious damage to man-made structures and, most commonly, farmers' crops. Hail can cause serious damage, notably to automobiles, aircraft, skylights, glass-roofed structures, livestock, and most commonly, farmers' crops. Hail damage to roofs often goes unnoticed until further structural damage is seen, such as leaks or cracks. It is hardest to recognize hail damage on shingled roofs and flat roofs, but all roofs have their own hail damage detection problems. Metal roofs are fairly resistant to hail damage, but may accumulate cosmetic damage in the form of dents and damaged coatings. Hail is one of the most significant thunderstorm hazards to aircraft. When hail stones exceed 0.5 inches (13 mm) in diameter, planes can be seriously damaged within seconds. The hailstones accumulating on the ground can also be hazardous to landing aircraft. Hail is also a common nuisance to drivers of automobiles, severely denting the vehicle and cracking or even shattering windshields and windows. Wheat, corn, soybeans, and tobacco are the most sensitive crops to hail damage.Hail is one of Canada's most expensive hazards. Rarely, massive hailstones have been known to cause concussions or fatal head trauma. Hailstorms have been the cause of costly and deadly events throughout history. One of the earliest recorded incidents occurred around the 9th century in Roopkund, Uttarakhand,India.The largest hailstone in terms of diameter and weight ever recorded in the United States fell on July 23, 2010 in Vivian, South Dakota; it measured 8 inches (20 cm) in diameter and 18.62 inches (47.3 cm) in circumference, weighing in at 1.93 pounds (0.88 kg). This broke the previous record for diameter set by a hailstone 7 inches diameter and 18.75 inches circumference which fell in Aurora, Nebraska in the United States on June 22, 2003, as well as the record for weight, set by a hailstone of 1.67 pounds (0.76 kg) that fell in Coffeyville, Kansas in 1970. But in the game, hailstones do very little damage which strikes as strange as hailstones in reality are very dangerous. Hailstones are alos known to fall on the gas giants of the Solar Sytem, mainly Jupiter. Jupiter has hailstones as big as footballs. But unlike Earth, Jupiter doesn't have a solid surface, so the hailstones just keep falling, larger ones survive the heat and become part of the liquid metallic hydrogen that is responsible for generating Jupiter's powerful magnetic field. Smaller hailstones don't survive the heat, evaporate and rise back to the cloud decks where they become solid hailstones again and return back again. Gallery Hail Storm.png|Hail Storm's ammo bouncing. Hail storm.png|Hail Storm's ammo raining down, Hailstorm.jpg|Hail Storm Chill Pill.png|Chill Pill|link=Chill Pill Hologram.png|Bouncing off ceilings Category:Weapons Category:Automatics Category:Human Category:Highest Range Category:Highest Ammo Category:Slow Speed projectile Category:Arcing Projectile Category:Bouncing Projectile Category:Click-And-Hold Weapon Category:Futuristic Weapon Category:New Raze 2 Weapon Category:Raze 2 Beta Release Weapon Category:Direct Hit To Damage Weapon